


撒野

by fragmentsforever



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragmentsforever/pseuds/fragmentsforever
Summary: 满足我恶趣味的竹马梗，少年光战跟幼年拉哈愉快玩耍的故事。
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 5





	撒野

**Author's Note:**

> 结尾有一点点拉灯。

隐约听到哭声。

好似受伤小动物般的微弱呜咽，从不远处的树桩后传了过来。光耸了耸耳朵，有些不确定某种熟悉感来自何处。

往前走了两步，发现了第一件不可思议的事情：他变小了。光伸出双臂，又蹬了蹬腿，仔细察看自己：少年样貌的身材已经开始发育抽条，然而比起成年后的光的身高还是差得老远，骤然变矮的视野有些新鲜；长手长脚的肢体略感不协调，一贯以令人惊奇的平衡力著称的猫魅族冒险者花了片刻才掌控好动作；看不见自己的脸，光竖起两根指头蹭了蹭面颊，本应留有疤痕的位置变得光滑……光猜测自己回到了十五六岁的年纪。

他下意识地往前迈了两步，这才注意到这里是他故乡的森林。一草一木都无比烂熟，他在这里出生、成长、玩闹、苦练、以部落中最年轻而优秀的冒险者身份离开。这是第二件不可思议的事情，因为光确信他不久前还在水晶都。

他在干嘛来着？光努力回想。对了，他终于处理完了原初世界的一大堆事务，获得了一个悠闲的假期，他记得他穿越过观星室的魔器，给了水晶公一个大大的拥抱，两个人一起用过晚餐，说了会儿闲话，再然后……他好像在慵懒而惬意的倦意中睡着了。

所以他梦到了自己回到十五六岁时的故乡，小光恍然大悟。

躲在树桩后面哭泣的是一只幼小的猫魅，小光不假思索地凑过去，拍了拍他的肩膀：“嘿，你怎么了？”

猫魅男孩转过头来，小光心底“咯噔”一下，意识到了第三件不可思议的事情。

一红一绿的双眸的双眸中盈满泪水，小光脱口而出道：“你又被欺负了？”

奇怪，我为什么要说又？他的脑海中有一个角落小声质疑。小猫魅鼻头一酸，突然一头扎进小光的怀中大哭起来。

“这……等等……”小光手忙脚乱搞不清状况，他看上去大约十岁，那么小，那么委屈，好像全世界只有这么一个人可以依靠。

小光完全不知道这是个什么情况，只好从诸多问题中挑了一个问：“……你是谁？”

在他的胸膛上抹上泪水鼻涕的小罪魁祸首抬起头，满脸惊慌：“光哥哥，你不认识我了吗？”

眼看小孩一副立刻就要哭得更凶的表情，小光急忙扶住了他：“别别别……对了，你是拉哈，我的小古·拉哈。”

小拉哈乖巧地点了点头，小光细心地用袖口为他擦干了泪水，脑子里还是稀里糊涂的，像一个真正的少年那般沉不住气地问他：“你怎么会在这里？这里难道不是……”

难道不是我的故乡？而同时，小拉哈一脸天真又不解地回道：“我一直在这里呀。”

脑海中的迷雾随着这句话一扫而空，他立刻便接受了这样的设定。小光拍拍小拉哈的小脑瓜，把他抱了起来，一步一个脚印地往村落里走。

“有没有受伤？”

“……没有。”

“真的？”

“……”小孩把头扭到一边，脏兮兮的小脸蹭着少年的面颊。

“撒谎可不是好孩子。”

“……”细小的哼哼声挠得小光的耳朵发痒，“膝盖……”

小光托稳了小拉哈的膝窝，说来也怪，这样的少年抱着一个小孩走了半天竟也不觉得累。他似是自言自语：“你也不会告诉我是什么人欺负了你吧……不过我大概猜得到。”

小拉哈在他怀里不安地扭了扭。

他很快便验证了猜想。村落门口聚集着三个小鬼头，年纪比小拉哈稍大，他们蹲在一块儿斗蟋蟀，小光随意瞧了一眼，撇撇嘴：太菜了，八岁的他都能斗得比他们所有人加起来还强。

也许是他挑衅的想法化为了可以被察觉的实体，三人之中块头最大的那个小鬼头抬起头瞪他：“干嘛？”

小光不理他，低头问怀里的人：“是不是他们？”

小拉哈的脸埋在他的脖子里，温度烫得吓人，他微弱地“嗯”了一声。

小鬼头们后知后觉地警觉起来，纷纷站起。小光动作温柔地将小拉哈放下，嘱咐他退后，然后活动了几下手脚：“今天哥哥就教教你怎么以一敌多。”

那为首的小鬼头平日里当惯了他这个小小集团的“领袖”，哪能受得了如此被轻视，当即冲上来挥舞拳头，另外两只小鬼也赶紧跟上，瞬间就将小光包围起来。小拉哈着急地大喊一声“哥哥！”，他相信光哥哥的实力，可毕竟双拳难敌六手……

却见小光一脸自傲的微笑，忽地一把捉住为首小鬼的手，也不知他使用了什么力量，那个总是欺负他的讨厌鬼整个人不由自主地跪翻倒地，众人还没有反应过来，小光又如法炮制将另外两人也收拾完毕。

小光笑眯眯地扭头问：“会了吗？”

“……”红发猫魅小小的脸上写满了茫然。小光一愣，检讨起自己的教育方式。

为首的小鬼满脸难堪，气得大叫：“你……你们去死吧！”

眼看小鬼就要冲到面前，小光还在埋头反省：“嗯，在一边看肯定看不出手法，不如这样……”

他身形一闪，小鬼的拳头挥了个空，往前踉跄几步，更显狼狈，而身手矫健的小光早已移动到小拉哈身后，他抓起小拉哈的手，稍显严厉道：“不许哭鼻子哦。”

小拉哈来不及回答，便感到一股巧妙又蛮横的力道从手腕传来，他也如同另外三人一般翻倒在地。事情发展得太快，那三个小鬼在原地又惊又呆，想不明白这人怎么突然对他保护着的家伙出手。小拉哈倒是聪明，隐约把握到了什么。

小光一看小拉哈的神态就满意地笑了，手掌在他背后轻轻一推：“上吧。”

“嗯！”

小拉哈的手腕上还有一阵一阵的麻痛传来，说实话，不比被那些人欺负时好受，可此时心里一点儿也不觉得难过。他敏捷地一跃而起，袭向最讨厌的那个混蛋，精准捉住他手上还留着余痛的位置，有样学样，一击摞倒。

“我赢了！”

这是他第一次在打架中赢过对手，所以此刻激动不已地大喊。小光热烈地献上掌声：“太棒了拉哈！”

小拉哈一看他的脸，突然莫名其妙的眼里包起泪花，顷刻间又成了小花猫。小光大惊：“怎么了？怎么赢了还哭？”

小光又一手抱起小拉哈，慌乱地安慰这孩子。另外三人十分气急败坏，却没有余力继续斗殴，再加上小光恶狠狠的目光扫过来，皆是颤抖冒冷汗，跳起来拔腿就跑。为首小鬼边跑边喊：“古·拉哈·提亚，你给我等着！”

小光立即大吼回去：“有我罩着他，看你们谁还敢来？”

小拉哈的鼓膜被震得隆隆作响，止住了啜泣，小声道：“谢谢哥哥。”

“谢啥。”在光心里，保护他就是如此天经地义，“我去找长老给你疗伤。”

“可是私自斗殴的事情被努恩知道了的话，会被惩罚的……”

小光忘了还有这规矩。他自幼天资过人，同龄的小孩没一个是他的对手，待到成年后便迫不及待地向族中努恩发起挑战，打败对方后却留下一句：“和你战斗只是为了证明我的实力，我才不要做这个小村子里的努恩，我要当一名自由的冒险者。”然后就离开了家乡。

小拉哈又说：“我家里还有一些草药，配合上最基本的幻术，可以治疗到看不出痕迹的程度。

小光点头，抱着小拉哈向他家走去（他当然知道小拉哈家在哪里），走出两步后终究还是忍不住狠狠揉了小孩的头：“这么熟练，你到底受过多少欺负啊？”

“也不全是受欺负……我，我也有反抗……”

“哦？那你说说看，像刚才那样，他们三个对付你一个的情况下，你要怎么打？”

小拉哈嗫嚅道：“我打不过，但我也没有逃。”

小光愣住了：“你呀，从小就……”

他卡住了，就怎么样，被梦境扰乱了记忆的人说不清楚，待回到现实后，光会苦笑着补充：从小就一身孤勇，明知做不到却偏要去做。

也不知道他躲起来默默舔伤的时候，还会不会像个孩子般偷偷哭泣。

第二天一大早，小光就精神抖擞的来找小拉哈。

小猫魅坐在树下，厚重的古书放在大腿上，短短的红色猫尾一翘一翘的，貌似正读到精彩之处，白白净净的脸上绽放出快乐的光芒。小光心底“哎呦”一声，突然对这个玉雪可爱的小朋友起了坏心眼。

过了许久，沉浸在书本世界中的小拉哈终于察觉到周围阴影不太对劲，抬头一看，差点吓得跳起了起来，他的身边满满当当地堆满了透明盒子，里面全是各类虫子，蚱蜢、蜻蜓、蟋蟀、螳螂、独角仙……小光蹲在他的面前，笑容无比灿烂，赤手捏着一只危险生物：“快看我刚抓到了什么？狼蛛！这么大一只！”

“哥哥好厉害。”小拉哈瞪大眼睛，真心诚意地赞美。他倒是不怕虫子，只是一时惊异于环境变化。“对了，早上好。”

“早上好。你看的什么书？看完了吗？要不要我带你去山上玩？”

显然最后一个问题才是重点。小拉哈合上书，心动却犹豫道：“可是今天我要学习弓术。”

小光拍拍胸脯：“我教你啊，你还能找到比我更好的老师吗？弓术、枪术，谁能比得过我。对了，昨晚我回去恶补了幻术，不是我吹牛，治疗小伤完全不在话下。哈哈，你哥哥天才吧？”

“嗯！”小拉哈被小光拉上就走。

青山白云，轻烟袅袅，南风微起，一派岁月静好之色。可惜山林里来了一位捕猎高手，不过短短半日，天上飞的地上跑的水里游的土里钻的各类生灵纷纷遭了毒手，小动物们苦不堪言，避之不及。

有一只幸存者小鹿对着它的小伙伴们说：“原来那个捣蛋鬼这次不是一个人！他还带了一个小人类来！我亲眼见到大一点的那个紧紧贴着小一点的那个，两个人一起拉开一张长弓，大一点的那个好恐怖，整个脸藏在阴影里，像是恶魔在背后低语诱惑，小一点的那个脸红彤彤的，眼睛也发出妖异的红光。”

小伙伴们有被吓到，其中一只奇怪地问：“你看的这么清楚，莫非你就在对面？那你怎么逃脱回来的？”

小鹿蹭了蹭蹄子：“哎，我当时就被他们俩吓傻了，等回过神，却看到他们放下了弓箭，跟着一个成年人类回去了。”

小伙伴们表示不信，能亲眼见到那个猎人还活着回来的小动物少之又少，这只小鹿怎么可能运气这么好被放过，一定是它吹牛！

其实这是真的，小光和小拉哈被族中长老叫了回去，因为昨日私下斗殴的事情一通训话，最后罚他们在图书室里抄书，抄不完不许吃饭。

小光才抄几个字就困了，头越埋越低，笔尖在纸上划出歪歪扭扭的痕迹。小拉哈坐在他对面，一边抄写，字迹工整好看，一边托着脑袋看他。

“你在看什么？”小光迷迷糊糊地问。

“没什么。哥哥，要不我帮你抄吧。”

“好。”小光老实不客气地把自己的纸笔推了过去，光明正大地趴在桌上打起瞌睡，口中喃喃说着，“等一会儿再带你去玩……教你魔法……放心，有我在……”

……

光悠悠转醒，眼前有两只熟悉的独一无二红色眼眸，一眨也不眨地看着他。

房间里一片漆黑，只有窗口透进来的点点月色，然而对两位猫魅而言毫无问题，他们清晰地望进彼此的眼睛里，那里昭示着现实所在。水晶公和他并面对面侧躺着，表情似是若有所思，与光异口同声道：“我做了一个梦……”

“……”“……”

无需多言，他们都猜到两人同时进入了同一个奇怪的梦境。水晶公迅速冷静地判断：“我猜又是亚拉戈。你又从塔里翻出来什么奇怪道具了吗？”

光盯着水晶公，摇头叹了口气：“果然还是小时候和年轻时候可爱……不过这样的公也挺好。嗯，我都喜欢。”

“你、你说什么呢。”水晶公被突如其来的直球弄得涨红了脸。

光颇有点意犹未尽地道：“追在我背后软软糯糯地叫哥哥的拉哈好可爱啊……再叫一声来听听？”

“……”水晶公顿时想起梦中自己的样子，脸红得要滴血，干脆拉过被子盖住，大声道，“我要睡了。”

“才醒过来睡什么睡。”话音未落，光已经掀开了他的被子，翻身骑在水晶公身上，一脸暧昧不清的笑容。

水晶公当然明白他想做什么，挣扎道：“这么晚了，我明天还有很多工作……”

光不理他，自顾自地三下五除二剥掉衣服，在他脸上乱吻。

水晶公被他的脸蹭得发痒，不由自主地笑着扭动身子，另一面还在挣扎：“那，要不然我叫你一声，那什么……能不能今天就算了？”

光猛然抬头，眼神亮晶晶地望他。

水晶公忍住羞耻开口：“哥……”

却被光竖起一指贴在唇边，阻挡了那个亲昵暧昧的称呼：“等等，我突然想要你在做的时候那样叫我。”

窗外的云慢慢飘来，月亮在它背后遮掩了面纱。

END.


End file.
